GUILTY PLEASURES
by bronxhoney77xxx
Summary: Clouds is an infamous modelslashplayboy who happens to also be involved in some dirty work. What happens when he's sent to kidnap Tifa and sparks start igniting? Cloud, Tifa pairing Read and review, or give me some feedback
1. The Meeting

Guilty Pleasures  
  
Anime-gurl153  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
"Cloud!" Screamed a beautiful brunette.  
  
She was truly remarkable in everyway. Cloud brushed away the hair from his sweat-matted face in a seductive manner. She stared up at him with adoring brown eyes and kissed him.  
  
Cloud looked back at her with cold blue ones. They were smoky with untold stories of anger, regret, envy, and every emotion in the book. But for right now, the most noticeable, lust. For her. She looked into them slightly frightened yet excited/intrigued at the same time. All the more reminder of his overflowing sex appeal, and everyone knew it.  
  
Cloud gently nibbled her neck then thrusted roughly in her one last time, and then they both rolled over in the heat of exhaustion and what was just exchanged. Cloud stiffened then relaxed as the cool sensation of winter wind blew over his hot skin from the opened window in his apartment.  
  
She watched Cloud roll onto his back. He steadied his breathing as he closed his eyes lazily and fell into the sweet abyss of escaping real life. She could make out the sound of some fan girls outside Cloud's apartment screaming, "I love you Cloud Strife!!" and doing anything to get the world- renowned model's attention. She smirked feeling high that Cloud chose her to sleep with him tonight.  
  
Even though Cloud Strife made it very clear with her that this was nothing more then casual sex, it was the guilty pleasure that only the most famous female models dared to dream about.  
  
Tifa stared intently at the TV screen. She didn't know why she put herself through this every time. The familiar back drop music that she heard too many times for her liking came on. She unconsciously leaned closer to the TV.  
  
She looked at the almost surreal beauty of the girl on the screen that she just recently let the reality of that rare beauty was her. The girl swayed her hips seductively, her long thick hair free of its usual binding, her eyes were clouded with smoky eye make-up making her usually innocent eyes shine with that of the rightful title of the worlds sex kitten. She was modeling the latest Victoria's Secret "clothes".  
  
At the end of the runway she gave a mischievous smile, a European turn, and left the runway to go back stage where she could practically second guess Kiley would be. She again leaned a little closer till she felt liquid sliding on her legs.  
  
"Tifa!" Aeris shrieked. "Be careful! Your lucky that you didn't spill wine on the carpet...this time." Aeris gave her a motherly lecture, hands on hips.  
  
Tifa was dazed for a second before drawling a quiet, "What?"  
  
Tifa let out a sigh and shoot Aeris and apologetic look. Aeris sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it! This is your kudos for getting the show done!" Aeris said perkily wanting to change the somewhat dimmed atmosphere.  
  
Tifa stood up and looked at the familiar faces she rightfully accepted as her family. Aeris and Yuffie. This was all she needed. They all shared Tifa's penthouse in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Hey, so what about Kiley, the hottest man alive?" Yuffie poked in, looking a bit dazed. Tifa closed her eyes and inwardly groaned.  
  
"Talk about obsession." Tifa murmured jokingly. But she knew it wasn't anything to make fun of. Kiley was very close to becoming the world's top male model. Except for that Strife guy whom Tifa had only heard about but haven't gotten around to checking out his work. Some teenage girls after hearing this would think that she lived in a cave all her life or something.  
  
Kiley was obsessed with beauty and considered Tifa the perfect essence of what a female should look like. He's been trying to get a deal to do a photo shoot with her for over a year now. He's been hounding her forever! Tifa rubbed her forehead. Just thinking about him brought on a headache. Tifa shot back to reality at the sound of Yuffie's voice.  
  
"A toast!!" Yuffie yelled and started overflowing their glasses with alcohol. Tifa smiled seeing Aeris sweat drop and try to grab the bottle from Yuffie.  
  
Mid way, Aeris stopped what she was doing when she realized Tifa got that glossy eyed look again. She smiled warmly and pushed a hair away from her face.  
  
"Yes a toast! To Tifa who may find love in guilty pleasures!" Aeris face glazed over with a faraway look. She nodded as if she was silently agreeing with herself. She lifted her glass in Tifa's direction and smirked.  
  
"Mrmmm?" Cloud lazily opened his eyes. He turned his head to the side and glared at the alarm clock. After lazily trying to hit the off button and being unsuccessful each time he picked up the damn clock and threw it towards the wall and gave a nod of satisfaction as it shattered from the force.  
  
He sat up while simultaneously running his fingers through his hair and yawned. He threw the blanket to the side and stood up.  
  
Just then Julie's eyes opened. She turned her attention quickly when she saw a certain naked individual strutting his stuff out in the open. She shifted on the bed till she was facing Cloud, head propped up on her elbows. Through lust filled eyes she reached out and pinched his ass.  
  
"Hello sexy beast." She joked and licked her lips.  
  
Cloud turned to face her with a cocky smirk. She was one sexy bitc-uh chick. With controlled gentleness, he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Then in inhuman speed, he tossed on some boxers, a pair of baggy jeans, a sweatshirt and headed to leave the room. Jullie sat up worried that he was leaving her alone already. She couldn't help it.  
  
She thought maybe after last night he'd stay with her, love her.  
  
"Cloud, were are you leaving to!" She said in a panic stricken voice. But before she finished her sentence the door slammed in her face.  
  
She was starting to irritate him. He pressed the elevator button before looking toward the direction of the stairs. Cloud decided to take the stairs out of the apartment.  
  
He shrugged. 'It's good exercise for my calves anyway.' He grinned at the thought while mentally adding, 'Not that I can possibly get any sexier.' Cloud felt his cell phone vibrating in his left pants pocket.  
  
He looked at the caller id and hesitated before he answered. He didn't feel in the mood to deal with headquarters.  
  
"Ya." He exhaled into the phone.  
  
Tifa looked across the candle lit kitchen table to Kiley. He kept smirking smugly at her, trying to be seductive. Tifa picked at the salad and tried not to make eye contact. She tried keeping the conversation light.  
  
She smiled awkwardly. She felt uneasy that evening for some reason. Tifa's wine eyes flew open as she tried to form words.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Kiley!" Tifa screamed as she got up from her chair and backed away looking around the dimly light room to she who was trespassing. She looked at the shattered vase around Kiley's head, and then got in her fighting stance to be prepared for anything.  
  
"Who's there? Come on, I dare you to try and take me on!" Tifa yelled out a threat, surprised that it didn't come out as shaky as her body. Her dad taught her when she was young how to defend herself, and whoever was in the apartment would be damned if they think she would go down without a fight.  
  
With a swift motion the candles were off.  
  
"What-" A gloved hand covered her mouth and she received a breathy answer.  
  
"You think you can beat me. I think I just might take you up on that challenge." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.  
  
He gripped harder at her wrist with one hand, while pressing hard on her elbow with the other. He hit her pressure point, and Tifa was trying to scream as she frantically kicked about, but once again his hand covered her mouth, and he kept applying more and more pressure torturously as she blacked out.  
  
Cloud closed his car door, girl in hand. She was still out cold, so he didn't have to worry about her making a scene. Not that it mattered. His apartment was full of Shinra employees and assassins.  
  
If she even left the room she had a 50, 50 chance of getting murdered or raped. More likely the second one he added after taking a good look at her face. Gorgeous couldn't describe it. But what else would you expect from a worlds Top Model.  
  
After he got out of the elevator into the 15th floor, he set her down in front of his apartments door, fishing the keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Whoa." Reno whistled as he looked at Tifa. With his back still facing Reno and his hands trying to unlock the door, Cloud gently nudged Tifa in front of him with his legs, blocking Reno's view of her.  
  
"Hey, hey. No need to get all protective." Reno said mockingly. Cloud scoped up Tifa and slammed the door in Reno's face.  
  
A/N: Some u guys are probably waiting for the next chapter for "A Second Chance" my other story. My bio will explain everything and tell about late updates and yada yada yada. This story has been plaguing my mind so I had to get it off my chest. Thank you for reading it! TT Now....  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW (YOU KNOW YOU WANNA) 


	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own any of the characters from FFVII  
  
Guilty Pleasures: Part II  
  
The room was dark with the only permitted light was those from the two back windows, which couldn't have been much help since it was 7:00pm in the afternoon. The freezing rain/hail sliding down the glass curtain less windows gave the room a luminescent blue-ish glow. And except for the huge bed mounted with pillows and duvets of the clearest shade of white, with a door leading to a closet and bathroom, the room represented what he was: a bachelor. No decorations except for the absolute necessary.  
  
The girl's clothes were stained with blood when he first brought her here. Probably from that guy Kiley. Cloud worked with him occasionally. Thought he was the most annoying man alive, hated his guts. Being able to knock him out had been one of the perks. Extremely odd for an assassin as deadly as Cloud, he couldn't stand blood. The minute the girl got in the apartment he called Jullie over to get her changed. Reluctant at first she later agreed after being promised to be paid back to the 'fullest of his abilities.' She left a few minutes ago, clearly pissed that her place in his bed was taken. It wouldn't have pissed her off as much if the girl were ugly: but she was gorgeous. Then again, so were all the other girls Cloud fucked.  
  
Cloud took a chair and faced it backwards to the bed, then sat down resting his arms on the back of the chair. Cloud stared at her, trying to see right through her. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to let down his guard; he was getting too tired for this shit.  
  
Flashback  
  
' A boy about 15 with spiky blonde hair and alarming blue eyes contrasted against the Nibelheim night setting. He ran to his house and stopped briefly at his front door, hesitant for a second. He let out a sigh under his breath and he quickly made his way inside trying to make a clean break to his room. He put a guarding hand over his left cheek and ran for the stairs. "Cloud?" his mother half called half demanded. She didn't know what has gotten into her son lately, but she was tired of trying to keep up with his teenage hormones. He ignored his mom and ran harder up the stairs finding his room door and opening it in a rush, and slamming it back to its place. Once inside he let down his left hand and slides down the door, leaving a hint of blood trailing down with him. He covered his face in his arms. He sat huddled up for awhile panting, as he let tears of frustration come down his face like he always let them. He was such a wuss. Maybe the bullies had a right to say that to him...for what he did to Tifa. But that was 5 years ago. I was just a kid. 'I hate you Tifa, Tifa I swear to God I hate you!!'' End  
  
Cloud opened his eyes to an anxious Tifa looking at him. He knew her name. He knew every fucking thing about her. She covered herself with the blankets, so only her eyes were showing. They looked frightened. That's when he realized his eyes have turned an eerie green. It happened in moments of extreme emotions: love, hate, jealousy, passion, etc.  
  
'He looks so angry.' Tifa thought. He must've realized it because just as his green eyes glinted, they retreated back to its unearthly blue.  
  
'She probably doesn't know it.' He thought. She was shivering, and her eyes were wide open. Just staring at him. "Hey." He tried, looking at her lazily, giving her the impression he was bored.  
  
"Hmm." She meant to say hi, but her tongue felt heavy, and her lips seemed to stick together. Clouds got up from were he was sitting and looked at her funny. That's when she noticed he was shirtless.  
  
'Did I sound stupid?' She tried to rethink how she must've sounded when she tried to say hi, and blushed cause she knew she probably sounded like a stupid model airhead, who would get completely tongue tied seeing a gorgeous guy, shirtless. But then again, he'd probably know it's also because she was scared out of her mind about this guy that kidnapped her.  
  
A cell phone rang which Cloud picked him. He looked at the caller ID, and then chose to click the 'Ignore Call' button.  
  
"Come on." He beckoned over his shoulder as he went towards the doorway. He stopped and leaned against it looking at her. She shouldn't follow. But she had no choice. And for an odd reason...she felt safest with him than anyone she had met in her life. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to pull down the shorts she was wearing so he wouldn't be able to see her ass once she stood up. She was wearing a red tank top, which she felt like her chest was practically spilling out of, and matching red 'booty' short. She didn't remember owning this.  
  
Cloud could see her practically blush from her cheeks, radiating down to her whole body. She refused to meet his gaze. He let out a low chuckle and made sure she couldn't hear it.  
  
"I didn't change your clothes, if that's what your wondering. Someone named Jullie came and helped you out. You were half awake at the time, almost like you were in a drunken stupor. So you weren't completely unaware." Cloud said with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
She prayed to God that 'Jullie" was in fact a female. And a straight one too. Oh well, that's one more person she could add along the list of designers, etc, that saw her naked. She got up with a pissed off face as she made her way to the door. Then remembering this wasn't her house, she took a more cautious approach. She didn't want some strange men to be lounging around the apartment that might look at her funny and try to pull something. Or get the impression that this guy, what was his name again?, thought they were doing ANYTHING.  
  
She was pleased to find out they were the only two in the place. She turned around and met his gaze.  
  
"If your going to look at my ass, you could at least do it more discreetly." She snapped back.  
  
"Feisty, I like that in my women." He said with a seductive smile. She turned around looking more pissed off then ever, but he was sure he saw a defiant blush creep up. What's the point in females wearing short shorts if they don't want you to look?  
  
Tifa...was on her way home. She was sitting there, having lunch with Cloud, then sent home in this taxi. He, apparently, took her to his apartment because he needed to be able to make a...proposition in private with her. If he did it anywhere near public, the press and paparazzi would have a picnic with it. He needed someone to marry within the next 3 months to unlock his 1 billion dollar inheritance his no good father left him, his mother, and stepbrother in his will before he died. He really didn't need the cash, but the thought of his stepbrother getting it was sickening. He apologized smugly for kidnapping her to tell her all this, but he figured she could use a publicity stunt.  
  
'Cloud... I can't believe this is the first time I've actually seen you. No wonder you became a top model.' She couldn't help bringing back the thoughts of a shirtless lean muscled Cloud back into her mind over and over, and feeling the need and want to be able to reach out in her fantasies and run her fingers down his back...  
  
The cab came to a stop as she made her way out the door, handing the fare to him. It was kind of hard to walk considering the whirlwind that was laid upon her and Cloud making her betray her own thoughts.  
  
She walked to the elevator noticing a few more glances and whispers being passed haughtily through some of the regular residence at the hotel. Which was weird because this hotel was exclusive to only the rich and fabulous so no one REALLY gaped at one another. Once she sauntered out of the elevator she went down the hall towards her room. She paid attention to each footstep she made with her high heels clicking on the marbled surface. She was wearing a jacket she borrowed from Cloud. It came down stopping just below her ass, not really covering anything that much, but it was like a safety blanket to Tifa to avoid prying eyes, and hungry stares. She twisted the knob to the unlocked door.  
  
Aeris and Yuffie were at the kitchen table. Aeris was sitting down looking a bit pale, and Yuffie was leaning over the table grinning like a banshee. In the middle seemed to be a newspaper. They were staring at her, not really expecting anyone to say anything, just........silence.  
  
Tifa thought to say something to break the tension, and then she realized she didn't have the strength to explain anything. She lifted a hand and did a shy wave.  
  
Aeris tried to plaster a false smile as she slide the magazine down the table towards Tifa. She walked over. Deep breath, listen to your own footsteps. She found the more she concentrated on each step, the clumsier she felt. She took off her jacket slowly while looking at the paper. There she was, in front of a cab. It would all pass off as harmless if it wasn't for the fact there was a gorgeous blonde hugging her from behind, rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to keep her warm. He was leaning in and giving her a peck on the neck all the while her being scantily clad like she just came from a major jerking off session. If the cameras stayed a little longer, they would have seen the large lump Cloud had on his head for pulling a stunt like that.  
  
Tifa thought to say something than realization washed over her. Tifa clasped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Where the hell is Kiley!"  
  
She didn't remember him. When he first told her his name, all she could say was she recognized his name for his career. She didn't know who the hell he was. And that pissed him off. Badly. This whole thing pissed him off. He never planned on nor wanted to ever fucking see her again. And here she was looking strikingly beautiful to add to his annoyance. He wanted her and he knew it and wasn't going to hide it.  
  
If he was going to fake being married to her later on, he was going to make it clear he didn't plan on doing the whole celibacy thing while dating her. They agreed to use the whole 3 months dating, trying to make their love look real for the cameras. But why did Shinra always have to make everything so fucked up and difficult. He didn't plan on asking her to be the one to carry out the charade. Her name was too recognized then he wanted it to be. But Shinra declined any use for her at the last second without explanation.  
  
There's fate working for you. He needed a good excuse, not to mention a shred believable for why he kidnapped her. And he did need to unlock an inheritance so why not kill two birds with one stone?  
  
She was skeptical at first, but they would go over the provisions at lunch today, starting with the fact that he would share some of the money with her. It sounded far-fetched for what he did to Kiley and how he brought her to tell her all this, but she for the most part believed it.  
  
He put on the basics, (boxers, socks, deodorant, etc.) some baggy black jeans, and a simple blue shirt as he came out of the shower. He offered Tifa to shower with him before she left but he couldn't imagine why she refused to.  
  
'Maybe she was too sleepy.' This was going to be too much for him.  
  
She left a while ago, and he was still lying around on his bed smelling the pillows. She smelled like lavender mixed with a vanilla smell. He loved it. He always loved it. But he always couldn't have it. Maybe her not remembering him was a good thing. He could start over with her. Make her fall for him...then dump her heart all over the place. What goes around comes around, after all. Cloud groaned as he slid a hand down his face. He looked to his left at the bedside clock. 1:30pm. He had a photo shoot at 1:50pm. Vincent was going to chew his ass off for this one.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update! My profile will explain it. But ur reviews really inspired my and I felt I had an obligation to write a next chapter for you guys. Thank you soooooo much, 21 REVIEWS!  
  
CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW (YOU KNOW YOU WANNA) 


	3. Glamourous Hardships

**Guilty Pleasures**

by: Bronxhoney77xxx

Chapter 3

Disclaimer For The Whole Story: I don't own any of the characters in FFIV, so don't sue.

WARNING: A little hentai-ish but I woundn't have it any other way.

Important Words:

_Honey Bee Inn Men's Magazine:_ Like a mixture of Playboy and Penthouse in their world.

_Honeys:_ Equivalent of Playmates.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Tifa nibbled on her lower lip nervously as she looked at the clock mounted on the wall across from her. It was almost two o'clock p.m. and she and Cloud specified meeting at Coastal Plains for lunch at one. But Vincent called her in to do a photoshoot as a personal favor, and how could she turn down a lifelong friend for some guy that did -in- fact kidnapp her?

She was in hair and make-up, looking like a brunette Pamela Anderson with all the make-up they caked on her. She wore a short dress that looked like a Santa outfit if he had long, slender legs, a double D-cup, and a size eighteen waist. It was tight, short, and showed way too much cleavage, and was the perfect attire for shooting the "Mizz Decemburr" photo in Honey Bee Inn Men's Magazine.

"All right honey, your done!" The make-up artist hired from MAC smiled approvingly at her work.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Cloud walked in the set to see Valentine setting up the camera.

"Your late." Vincent hissed without looking at him.

Cloud waved a hand dismissively. He was pissed and irritated with EVERYTHING at the moment, and couldn't want to be anywhere else more. Tifa decided to blow him off, then rub it in his face deeper by not picking up her phone, and although he was tempted to go to her penthouse and drag her ass with him, he'd be damned if he sunk that low for her. By the time he was done with her, she'd be the one crawling for him like every other bitch.

The set was decorated like a lavish Christmas party: red walls, mistle toe, a Christmas tree, lights, and a velvet couch lining the wall. A shaggy black carpet lay in the middle of the wooden floor.

A couple things set off this "wholesome" holiday, and those would be the "Honey's" in thongs with

a Christmas bow on it and nothing else on. Sex toys littered the bottom of the tree. Cloud openly smiled. Now this, this was his type of environment. He averted his attention to the platinum blondes with a smirk that promised a little something for all of them if they played their cards right, and sat in the middle of them.

They fingered the rim of his black, satin boxers, the only clothing he had on, while shoving their silicone so if he wanted they would only be a hand or mouthful away. All the camera men, if they weren't drooling, where silently loathing this man and would've done anything just for one night in his shoes. As a girl was dropping a cherry in Cloud's mouth with such dramatic sexuality, Tifa walked in.

If she didn't think she had trouble walking in her stripper heels a second ago, somehow seeing those "hos" dripping off of him made her feel, half disgusted, and half longing to show him how much _more_ she had to offer.

'I could do better.' Kept creeping into her mind.

Cloud got up slowly, never leaving the dead locked eye contest they seemed to be having. He strutted confidently over to her side.

"Hi, Tifa." He cooed softly.Tifa looked back at him with as much confidence and let a slow easy smile slip on her face, turned and with a flick of her lucious hair, walked over to the set. Once far enough from Cloud, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright, take your places." Vincent didn't have to shout. His presence was enough to get everyone settled.

Cloud walked over and grabbed Tifa's elbow and pulled her onto the carpet roughly with him.

"What do you think your doing?!" She seemed to be squeaking.

He ignored her comment and pulled her onto his lap. This was his job, and sometimes he couldn't thank God enough for what he's given him.

"The calendar, you see, will be better than you thought. I'm pleased to say the centerfold and inspiration of this whole set is..."

"You guys." Vincent finished for him.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Vincent snapped away with the camera during the first hour of many long hours of shooting still to come.

"Tifa, Tifa please scoot closer to Cloud." Tifa gave a little pout and huffed a bit as Cloud just wrapped his arms around her tighter, trying to pull her closer to him through her stubborn resistance.

"If I scoot any damn closer to him, I'll be sitting right on top of, HIM." Tifa tried to pass of the blush as anger. For a moment Cloud wondered how a girl whose been in such raunchy magazines in the past could have such an innocent demure. But he knew she couldn't be. Cloud moved his hands till they were on the bottom of her inner thighs, and lifted her slightly then setteld her slowly, directly on top of his lap.

Tifa could feel his lengh against her thighs, and used all the self control she could muster not to roll her head back and sigh. Cloud couldn't help looking at the bittersweet bundle in his hand. There was just something undeniable about her. And he almost leaned down to kiss her, almost losing control of himself. Something he hasn't done since he first met her.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

After posing in several compromising positions on the couch, with buff men in little to nothing, and the occasional nothing, and several other positions that looked like she was having a one women show, she was back with Cloud on the soft velvet carpet. She hasn't seen him in 3 hours, his other shots were moved outside, in the chilly winter night air with the Honey's.

Cloud and Tifa were so close now he could smell her warm scent of cinnamon, and could feel her squirming around in his arms as the camra men where trying to place her legs and shoulders just so, so that the camera got as much ass and breasts showing. He was still wearing his black silk boxers from his previous shot with Tifa, although the pictures outside he got a little carried away and was in the buff with the Honeys, but Tifa was given a white bra and thong that sparkled when ever the light hit it right. It reminded him of snow and he guessed that was the angle they were going for. Above them hung a mistletoe.

"Alright, I suppose I don't need to tell you what to do, action!" Vincent ordered. He had a look of concern on his face, but before the mistletoe scene when Vincent pulled them both seperately aside to talk, and they both assured him that this wouldn't get out of control.

Cloud looked down with a serious expression etched on his face, as he stared at his childhood love. When he was younger, this was the moment he'd once dreamed of. He remembered sitting on the well alone every night no matter how bad the day at school was, and just praying one day to be with Teef. It was all innocent and part of him knew it might never get fulfilled, so he'd pray and wish harder.Now that it was finally happening, it didn't feel right.

He looked straight into Tifa's eyes and half expected to see a blushing Tifa. But she looked straight back at him with as much seriousness in her eyes. Her eyes held a sad, determined look all at once. In a split second they both cast away their thoughts, and no time for anything but reactions as he crushed his lips on hers, gently but hungrily.

He nibbled on her lower lip until she opened it just enough so he could slid his tongue into her hot mouth. She felt his warm tongue slid into her mouth greedily. She thought his kisses would be forced, or that he'd try and take advantage of her and this situation. But even though his kiss was deep, whenever she started to pull back from sheer hesitation, he would always back off the kiss a little and give her time to prepare herself mentally in between each breath. It was weird, with Kiley when they were just curious, horny preteens, she thought a kiss was a display that was purely sexual, to get you aroused.But with Cloud, she felt drunk in a sensual, out of mind way. She loved every second of it. She could feel her chest aching, like her heart was trying to be reached out to him. Whatever. He was just an attractive guy, ok, THE most attractive guy and she dismissed everything as being natural and what was wrong with getting drunk once in awhile? Apparently Cloud felt the same way.

This led them into a long passinate kiss, until his clothes were starting to feel heavy against his own skin, and whether or not everyone was watching, he wanted to devour her. After all, as models they had a job to make love to the camera.

He laid her on her back and pinned her hands above her head. He started kissing along her jawline and felt her writhing beneath him. His tongue found its way to a tender spot on the nape of her neck, and his lips joined in for a full assault. Cloud moved his hands lower to her waist whilst continuing his sweet torture on her lips, check, and neck. Cloud let his hands take action with what everything in his body felt at that moment...to make love. If you could call it that since at the moment the only thing they felt for each other was indifference, and lust.

He made a move to grope her breasts, something he'd realize he'd come to regret. As soon as he touched her sensitive skin there, she flinched and gave a whimper. He took this as a sign of encouragement and lifted his lust filled eyes to smirk at the expectantly lust filled ones of Tifa. Instead, she looked close to tears as he stared down at her, and just like that, the mood was killed.

As she made eye contacht with him, she felt the once forgotten feel of shame and guilt well up inside of her.

"Get off of me!" She squeaked when he faintly touched her check. The set was dead quiet

"Don't touch me. Don't look at me." She'd say between sob filled gasps quietly, to no one in particular. It was like she said these words before, like she was saying a mantra. It would've been inaudible to everyone if it wasn't for the fact that Cloud was so close to her.

She struggled to get out of Cloud's arms as he continued to hold her, puzzled and caught off guard. It looked as if she were going to explode any minute, and he fought the growing urge to hold her and comfort her, and let go as he backed away to the black leather couch of baffled Honeys. He could hear them whispering, thinking she finally snapped through fake sympathy, he knew they were actually kind of content with everything at the moment. Bitches. And all he could do was stand there, and watch her cry...

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Tifa stood outside of the studio, Cloud's sweater wrapped around her. After she stormed away, like she was in a trance not really knowing where she was going but had to go somewhere. Cloud didn't say anything, just wrapped a light blue sweater around her shoulders and let her leave, like he understood her pain and just let her be. She was grateful for that because she didn't want him to think she was weak. She didn't want him to see her cry. She stood up and aimlessly walked over to the 24 hour Diner across the street hoping that there was a payphone in there. And she was hungry. Kill two birds with one stone.

She walked in and heard the jingle of the bells over the front door and was immediately greeted by the waitress behind the counter.

"Howdy! Take a seat hun and I'll be right which you!" She had overprocessed blonde hair, and a tooth missing as she smiled. But she looked friendly and Tifa smiled back gratefully. She noticed a group of college boys staring at her, taking her all in. Some even had the nerves to call her "baby". She sat down on the stool infront of the counter and looked at a menu minding her own business. She was glad that Cloud's sweater at least covered her up to mid thigh, concealing her white langerie.

The waitress came back and introduced herself as DeeDee and took Tifa's order then went back to go whip her up the salad. She set out to look for a payphone and found one across the Diner. Past the table of shady college guys. She looked in the pocket of Cloud's sweater and found $1,000. He must've put it there on purpose. She'd pay him back promptly, the next time she saw him. With her head held low she quickly marched over to make her call. A boy tried to reach out and grab her to pull her down, but she avoided him with ease and got to her destination. She quickly dialed her home phone.

"Hello?" She heard Yuffie absentmindedly say in the phone. She heard rock music blasting away in the background.

"Hey. It's Tifa. Would you mind coming to pick me up? I'm at the 24 hour Diner."

"HEY TIFA! Wasup! For sure, I'll be right over! Love ya!" And like that she hung up. Tifa smiled, happy to be going home, then wiped it off as she thought of having to make the trek back to her table. With her head down again she tried to casually walk over to her table. This time, instead of grabbing her, one of them stuck out their leg.

"Oof!" Tifa fell rather ungracefully on the floor, her white panties clear for all eyes to devour. She heard them mockingly laugh, and one pinch her ass as the other lifted her up to face him. He had shaggy brown hair, and looked like a skater boy.

"Tifa Lockhart. My friends at school will never believe I had a piece of this ass." His eyes seemed to be laughing at her.

"That's because you won't you fucking retard." She spat back vehemently.

He slapped her sharp across the face at this.

"Shut up you ho. I hope you don't mind getting gang banged because were taking you home tonight and chaining you up to make sure you don't go anywhere. That's what you girls are here for. Pleasuring us men with your fucking pussies over, and over again. God made the rules so just get on your fucking hands and knees right here." She could now see there was five of them.

No one was in the Diner except him and his friends. DeeDee was in the kitchen, and Yuffie had at least a 30 minute drive. She didn't even try to fight it as the boys, she didn't even know who was groping or touching her anymore, pushed her to the floor, getting ready to do her doggy style. She just stayed quiet, and tried to take it, she found out long ago that the more you struggled, the more it'd hurt. And maybe she could've taken out two or three guys, but with five she was overpowered. One guy found his way in her bra, the other was pulling off her panties slowly, his swollen member on her back. Just when she anticipated the entrance, everything just stopped.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

(YOU KNOW YOU JUST GOTTA!)


End file.
